puppydogpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppy Dog Pals
Puppy Dog Pals (previously titled Puppy Dog Tails) is an American computer-animated children's television series created by Harland Williams. The series debuted on Disney Junior and Disney Channel in the United States on April 14, 2017. Premise Puppy Dog Pals is about brothers Bingo and Rolly, two pug puppies who have fun travelling around their neighborhood when their owner Bob leaves home. They also have a cat sister named Hissy, and a robot dog named ARF. Characters Main * Bingo (voiced by Issac Ryan Brown) is a black dog with a blue collar. He is the leader of the two and is Rolly's older brother. * Rolly (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is a light brown pup with a red collar. He isn't as smart as Bingo, and is very silly. He is Bingo's younger brother. In "Bob Loves Mona", he starts a bad habit of chewing everything he can find. * Bob (voiced by Harland Williams) is the owner of Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and A.R.F. He works as an inventor. * Hissy (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a sarcastic purple cat. In some episodes, she ends up going along with Bingo and Rolly on their missions. These episodes are: "A Pyramaid Scheme", "Hissy's Big Day", "Bob Loves Mona, "Puzzling Pugs", "A Seat at the Theatre", and "Return to the Pumpkin Patch", but only Collared up on Puzzling Pugs and Return to the Pumpkin Patch. She is the first and currently only female character to sing. * A.R.F. (fully known as Auto-Doggy Robotic Friend; voiced by Tom Kenny) is a robotic dog that Bob invented. He first appears in the episode "A.R.F.". Later in the series, he is updated by Bob in "Go, Dog, Go!" Recurring * Cupcake (voiced by Jill Talley) is a pink puppy who does not like Bingo and Rolly. She is the main antagonist of the series. * Rufus (voiced by Leslie David Baker) is the bulldog with a black collar who is always with Cupcake. He doesn't talk much except growl and mutter. He has been known to chase Bingo and Rolly multiple times, but in "Haunted Howl-O-Ween", He helped them Instead. * Baseball Announcer (voiced by Bob Uecker) is the announcer at the baseball game in the episode "Take Me to The Pug Game". * Captain Dog (voiced by Patrick Warburton) is the star of the pups' favorite television show. * Frank Exposition (voiced by Leslie David Baker) is a man that is usually seen vacationing with his wife during Bingo and Rolly's missions. In "A Pyramid Scheme" he gets tangled in ribbons, which leads to Bingo and Rolly mistaking him for a mummy. * Esther Exposition (voiced by Cheri Oteri) is Frank's wife. In "Hissy's Big Day", she is shown to have a pet iguana named Iggy. * Daisy (voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown) is a kind German Shepherd. She first Appeared in "History Mistory". * Bulworth (voiced by Huey Lewis) is the junkyard dog. He is the First Recurring-Guest Star to Sing, Dallie doesn't count. * Hedgie the Hedgehog (voiced by Jack McBrayer) is a Hedgehog who first appeared in “Winter Wonder Pug”. * The Go-Long Retriever (Voiced by Harland Williams) is the toy stick and one of Bob's inventions that Bingo and Rolly tried to get rid of. Its only phrase is "Play fetch with me!" * Johnathan (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Bingo and Rolly's wisecracking seagull friend. * Cagey (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is Bingo and Rolly's hamster friend who lives in a cage at the pet store. * Crumpet (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the royal dog. * Whaley (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is the whale that Bingo and Rolly helped jump over the overside of the wall. * Dallie (voiced by Tom Kenny) is A Fire Dog. * Jackie (voiced by Jill Talley) is an Orange Collie with a Magenta Bandana. * Nelly (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a bluebird who Appears in "Polly Wants A Pug". * Snowflake (Meows provided by Alanna Ubach) is a kitten who becomes friends with Hissy. * Miss Mudge (voiced by Alanna Ubach) is Snowflake's owner. * Guard Dog (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a Doberman who is friends with Bulworth. * Chloe (voiced by Emma Shannon) is a little girl who is Bob's neighbor. * Chloe's Mom (Voiced by Tara Strong) is Chloe's Mom. * Bob's Mom (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is an old lady who appears in "Special Delivery" and "Your Royal Pug-Ness". * Bizzy the Beaver (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a beaver who lives in the forest. * Strider the Sheepdog (vocied by Mo Collins) is a fast-talking sheep herder who appears in the episodes, "Counting Sheep" and "Rhapsody in Pug". * Shockero (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a lavender Scotty Dog. * Bark Knight (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) is Captain Dog's sidekick. * Titus (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is a leopard who now owns Hissy's squeaky toy. * Harriet (voiced by Mo Collins) is a smart African Elephant. * Barry (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is a giraffe who let Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy ride on his head. * Quinty Mcsquinty (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is an old Basset Hound who told Bingo and Rolly the legend of Ol' Snapper. * Ol' Snapper (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a turtle mistaken as a monster. * Baby (barks provided by Jessica DiCocco) is a huge Great Dane puppy. * Queen Kazoo (voiced by Alanna Ubach) is the star of Bob's Favorite play. * Baboo (voiced by Gary Anothony Williams) is Queen Kazoo's dog. * Charlie (voiced by Jackson Dollinger) is an Official-Unofficial Pumpkin Patch Crow. * Orby (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer) is a Chameleon who Bingo and Rolly thought was an Alien. * Daisy's Puppies (Voiced by Serenity Brown and Ryder Cohen) are the Puppies who now Play with Daisy's Old Toy. Their names are Dash & Duke. * Scooter (Voiced by Grey Delisle) is A Dog who kinda Looks like Daisy. * Newf (voiced by Mo Collins) is a Big Gentle Dog. * Todd (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is Orby's Owner. * Funny (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) is A Brown Bunny who tells funny jokes. * Single Squrriel (Voiced by Tom Green) is a Squrriel that likes Winter. * Santa Claus (Voiced by Henry Winkler) is